Sacrafice
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Missing 86/60 moment in Operation ZERO. While Wally and Kuki are in the treehouse, Fanny and Patton have a little moment outside. And at the end, Fanny is reunited with Patton after being turned back to normal from a citizombie.


**So I was listening to 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood and thought of this! It takes place during operation ZERO.**

"Numbuh 86 I want all arctic base to defend sector V." Rachel said to the Irish operative, she nodded her head but wasn't really agreeing. Her best friend and the boy she loved was in arctic base. Numbuh 60.

She called arctic base and who picked up? Patton. "Hey 86. How you guys doing up there?"

"We're fine boy! Numbuh 362 said that you guys need to head to sector V and defend numbuhs 3 and 4 while they get something for numbuh 2."

"O..kay I think I got that. All of us right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Tell Rachel that we'll meet numbuhs 3 and 4 at their treehouse. Is everything okay Fan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she hung up and he stared at the black screen before making the announcment over the intercom.

_**Sector V**_

"Group one over here, group two over there. and group 3 over there." Patton directed the operatives all around the sector V treehouse. "Numbuhs 44a and b stay with me right here."

Suddenly a SCAMPER landed in front of them and numbuh 86 stomped out, her frizzy red hair blowing in the wind. Patton looked suprised then stomped up to her.

"What the crud are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

They were so close their noses were touching. His black eyes stared into her midnight blue ones.

"No. Your going back up to moonbase where your safe!"

"What makes you so sure moonbase is safe? What if it gets run over and all the good fighters are here guarding this stoopid treehouse!"

He just stared at her. "How is moonbase suppose to be invaded? IT'S. IN. SPACE."

"I know that you stoopid boy! It could happen!"

"Numbuh 60, sir? We have a problem!" 44b said holding up his gumzooka toward the horde of citizombies heading toward them.

Patton turned back toward Fanny "Go. I'm not letting them get you!"

She glared at him then grabbed her musket and fired at one, hitting it right in the face, she then turned back toward Patton "I'm staying."

He glared then turned toward the other operatives as a scream issued from the treehouse. "A few citizombies got in on the north side sir!" 44a yelled

"Fire when ready!" Patton yelled loud enough for the operatives on the other side of the treehouse to hear.

All at once every operative started firing at the citizombies but it didn't seem to be working. Operatives were starting to turn. Patton looked at Fanny as the 44 twins were turned.

He grabbed her a kissed her on the lips. She melted into it and kissed back. They only kissed for a minute or so before he pushed her back into her SCAMPER and shut the door behind him. He started it and programed it for monnbase.

As it took off he jumped out the door and let it slide shut. Fanny ran up to the window and started to bang on it "YOU STOOPID BOY! I HATE YOU! YOUR AN IDIOT!"

Patton started to fight the citizombies off but there were too many and they over took him. Fanny screamed his name while crying and pounding on the window.

_**Moonbase, end of Operation ZERO**_

Fanny sat up, she had been lying on the floor of the moonbase. She looked down at her hands and felt her hair and face to make sure she was a kid again.

She looked around and saw chunks of moonbase everywhere, it was completely destroyed. Rachel stood up and stomped her foot "My moonbase!" she then ran off.

Fanny saw other operatives standing up too but her mind was set on finding _one. _She finally spotted his brown beanie and pitch black hair. He stood up and, like her, checked to make sure he was a kid again.

She ran up and jumped into his arms almost crying. "Oh Patton, I'm so happy your okay!"

He was enjoying the hug when she broke away and smacked him on the back of the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"Forcing me to leave you there to get zombified!"

He laughed "I didn't want you to get zombified but it seems like I kinda zombified you anyway." he said chuckling

"I'd rather you than anyone else."

They just stared at each other for a moment before Fanny spoke "About that kiss..."

"I was worried we wouldn't see each other again. Well, young anyways. You're my best friend Fanny. I'd miss you."

She just looked at him blushing "You're mine too. I'd miss you, I did miss you." she then kissed him on the cheek and went to find out what was going on.

He chuckled touching his cheek before turning and helping numbuh 35 get numbuh 23 out from under a piece of moonbase.

**So I hope you like it! I should update either Operation Computer or Demigods soon. Review!**


End file.
